


Work This Something Out

by leomoonwonwoo (Auber_Gine_Dreams)



Series: Poly Dorm Antics [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Collars, Diaday 2020, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Polydorm, Kim Mingyu is Kim Mingyu, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/leomoonwonwoo
Summary: “How far do you wanna take this?” Seokmin asked, hand still petting through Mingyu’s hair.Mingyu shook his head against Seokmin’s hand. “I don’t — I’m not sure. I just want to see what it’s like with someone else, first.”Seokmin nodded and slipped his hand out of Mingyu’s hair.“You’ll still use your words, right?”It was kind of endearing the way that Seokmin stepped into this kind of role. Most of the time he was playful and carefree, but he was always able to be serious when he needed to be.Apparently putting a collar on Mingyu and fucking around with him counted as a serious matter.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Poly Dorm Antics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253861
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Work This Something Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earthshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/gifts).



> Surprise? Love you my wonderful and perfect Dias. I hope this is a nice present ;)
> 
> Title is from "TiO" by Zayn Malik

It was some hazy summer afternoon in a high rise hotel in Los Angeles, a free day after their performance, and Mingyu found himself sitting cross-legged on one of the beds, face flushed and mouth dry.

Seokmin grinned at him, part fun and part mischief, the worst kind of look for Seokmin to have. He was lounging on his side, head propped against his hand, staring down Mingyu like he was a chemistry experiment, fascinating in a way few others would agree with. Seokmin glanced at the object on the nightstand between them, grin morphing into a devilish smirk.

“Why me?” he asked.

Mingyu licked his lips. It wasn’t an easy question to answer, not exactly. The answers he had were more about why he hadn’t gone to anyone else.

“Let me ask a different way,” Seokmin continued. The hand that wasn’t supporting his head trailed across his hip, exposing a sliver of his skin each time his hand moved. It was distracting. “Who else were you thinking about asking?”

Seokmin reached over and took the object in his hand, felt the weight of it, stared at each inch like it would give him some insight into Mingyu’s brain. Mingyu felt like he was being cut open and examined, like Seokmin was seeing into the deepest, most secret parts of him.

“Jeonghan hyung,” Mingyu murmured, hoping it would be too quiet for Seokmin to hear. Seokmin’s face lit up. 

“So it’s that serious then? That’s why you didn’t go to Minghao.” Seokmin’s eyes flashed with curiosity. “Think he couldn’t handle it? You’d be surprised at what he’s been up to these days.”

Mingyu’s face flushed impossibly hotter. Seokmin was making it seem like much more than it was. Mingyu wanted something, and Seokmin seemed to fit what he was looking for. Jeonghan was a good mix of accommodating and discreet. Mingyu wasn’t sure how to explain that to him without somehow making the entire thing worse. The less he had to tell Seokmin to get what he wanted, the better. That was the way their relationship worked, and he wasn’t planning to change it for something as small as this.

Seokmin rolled over onto his stomach and held the object in both hands. He kept running his fingers over it. It made Mingyu’s stomach clench, embarrassment and arousal swirling until it transformed into something a little too much like need. After a while, Seokmin tossed it back to him. It was heavier than it should be in his hands. When he met Seokmin’s eyes they were hot, scorching him alive.

“I’m in. Let’s do it. Tonight.”

Mingyu sucked in a breath. Tonight. 

It was really going to happen.

\---

The afternoon had been a whirlwind of sightseeing, food and the feeling of Seokmin's eyes hovering somewhere between his collarbones and his face most of the day. He wasn't any more clingy than usual, but something about being watched so intently got Mingyu hot, and by the time they made it back to their hotel room Mingyu was well and truly turned on.

As soon as the door was shut Mingyu pressed Seokmin against it, rubbed the hem of his button-down between his fingers and bit his lip. Seokmin grinned and Mingyu let his head fall against his shoulder, mouthing lazily at his neck.

"Eager," Seokmin said breathlessly. Mingyu could feel how warm he was in all the places their bodies touched. Mingyu licked a broad line up Seokmin's throat and connected their lips.

Kissing Seokmin was always interesting. Mingyu never knew how he would kiss him back until it was happening. Sometimes Seokmin went soft and pliant. Sometimes he gripped the back of Mingyu's neck and licked into his mouth hungrily. Tonight was somewhere in the middle. Seokmin's hands slid into his back pockets, grinding their bodies together as his lips parted for him. Mingyu traced Seokmin's tongue with his own, moaned into his mouth and almost knocked their teeth together at the force of it. 

His hands found their way under Seokmin’s shirt, fingers tracing his skin greedily. He pressed his thigh between Seokmin’s legs, broke their kiss just to groan. Seokmin was already hard, pressed insistently into Mingyu’s thigh. His eyes flashed warm and dangerous and Mingyu couldn’t help but whine.

“On your knees,” Seokmin said, licking his lips, “Let me do it with you on your knees.”

Mingyu kissed Seokmin one more time before dropping wordlessly to the floor. Seokmin groaned, gripped the wall like he needed to steady himself before glancing to where the object sat. He walked toward it and Mingyu’s whole body tingled with heat. He didn’t know what it would feel like to do it with someone else. Of course there were fantasies, times he’d considered what it would be like with other people (Wonwoo, once, Minghao a few times, even Jun), but it was different with Seokmin.

“Do you do it yourself?” Seokmin asked over his shoulder. He picked it up again, held it between his hands and studied it like he hadn’t spent most of the morning doing just that.

Mingyu swallowed audibly.

“S-sometimes,” he answered softly. He felt his face heat up.

Seokmin turned back to him with a wicked grin. He was having way too much fun and Mingyu realized a little belatedly that Jeonghan probably would have been the better choice. Even Minghao, for all that would entail.

“It doesn’t quite hit the spot, right? It’s okay. Let me take care of you.”

Mingyu’s cock throbbed. Seokmin was definitely a mistake. He wasn’t going to live through the night. Seokmin sat on the bed and pointed at the space between his knees.

“Here.”

There were too many implications in the way he said it. Mingyu whined, high and pitiful and _embarrassed_ , but he did what was asked of him. He stood ( _he wasn’t ready to crawl, not yet_ ), walked the few paces to the bed and sank back down. 

Seokmin put his hand in Mingyu’s hair, scratched his scalp like he was —

“How far do you wanna take this?” Seokmin asked, hand still petting through Mingyu’s hair. 

Mingyu shook his head against Seokmin’s hand. “I don’t — I’m not sure. I just want to see what it’s like with someone else, first.”

Seokmin nodded and slipped his hand out of Mingyu’s hair.

“You’ll still use your words, right?” 

It was kind of endearing the way that Seokmin stepped into this kind of role. Most of the time he was playful and carefree, but he was always able to be serious when he needed to be. 

Apparently putting a collar on Mingyu and fucking around with him counted as a serious matter.

It looked very much like a choker even up close. Thin and black, leather, smooth and worn, but instead of a delicate clasp it had a buckle and just enough holes to fit snugly against Mingyu’s throat. He’d put it on a few times. The presence of it, a constant weight against his skin, did something to his brain that made him rock hard almost as soon as it was on. The first time, he’d fucked into his fist in the bathroom, his other hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds, and came so hard he had to rest his hip against the sink so he wouldn’t fall over.

“I just want to fuck you with it on. If — is that okay?” Mingyu answered, his world narrowing down to the way Seokmin ran the collar between his fingers.

Seokmin popped the first three buttons on his shirt, exposing a slice of skin down to his sternum before putting his hands behind Mingyu’s neck. The collar was just touching him, just barely pressed into his skin, but Mingyu’s breath caught, lip trapped between his teeth as Seokmin gave him a heated look.

“Wanna make me feel good? God, you’re so perfect like this.” He slipped the collar around Mingyu’s throat and held it there, unclamped but snug against his skin. 

Mingyu looked at him, the press of the collar mixing with the way Seokmin was already starting to breathe hard, and suddenly all Mingyu could think about was tasting every inch of Seokmin’s skin. He whined, just a little, as Seokmin slipped the clasp shut. He pulled his hands away and kept his eyes on Mingyu’s face as he undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt, slipped it off and let it fall next to him on the floor. 

Mingyu pounced, pressed Seokmin into the mattress in one fluid motion, straddled his hips and slammed their mouths together. Seokmin arched into him and moaned, slipped his tongue between Mingyu’s lips. He felt kind of fuzzy, like he was floating between wanting to act on his desires and needing to be told what to do.

Seokmin broke the kiss and ran his finger down the column of Mingyu’s throat, skimming over the collar lightly. 

“I don’t have to tell you what to do next, do I,” Seokmin’s voice lilted sweetly. He gripped Mingyu’s hair and tugged, sending a wave of heat prickling through his body. “That’s really why you came to me, isn’t it?”

Mingyu felt hot all over. Seokmin was sort of right. Familiarity could breed contempt but it could also be like this. The two of them had done this enough that it was almost comforting. He didn’t have to worry about making Seokmin feel good. Like dance practice, like muscle memory, being with Seokmin was familiar enough that he could focus on what it felt like to have the collar press into his neck, to get to what he was really after.

Mingyu sat up and trailed his finger down Seokmin’s skin. He was fever hot under him. Desire curled like a sleeping dragon under his navel. He settled between Seokmin’s thighs and made quick work of his pants, Seokmin nice enough to ease his hips off the bed to help Mingyu out. He spent a long time staring down at him, the smooth planes of his stomach, smooth thighs, his cock, hard and insistent, tip an almost angry red. Mingyu’s mouth was so _dry_. He tucked his finger between his skin and the collar, gave it a tug, grounded himself in the moment. 

Seokmin’s eyes were intent on him, even as he reached under the pillow for lube and a condom. He set them next to Mingyu before settling back against the bed, propped up on his elbows. Watching.

Mingyu slicked up two fingers and pressed them against Seokmin’s entrance. It shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did, how easily his finger slipped inside. The first, the second, but it must have shown on his face enough that Seokmin grinned up at him. They were similar in surprising ways, sometimes. They both liked getting on with it more than prep work. Mingyu curled his fingers, brushed across Seokmin’s prostate just to watch his assurance crumble away into pleasure, hips bucking against him. 

“What, does this do it for you?” Mingyu asked, easing a third finger inside of Seokmin. He bit his lip, hips pressing down against Mingyu’s hand. He was silent for a while, focused on the feeling of Mingyu’s fingers. 

Mingyu wrapped his other hand around Seokmin’s cock. He groaned, head tossed back to the ceiling. 

“Fuck me and find out,” he answered, leveling his eyes to burn through Mingyu. 

Who was he to say no, especially when the collar around his neck made him want to obey?

He slipped his fingers out and rid himself of his clothes without a word. He could feel Seokmin’s eyes on his body. How long had it been since they’d seen each other naked? Seokmin was more toned, their hours in the gym showing enough that it made Mingyu dizzy. He wondered if Seokmin thought the same, if the way his eyes lingered on Mingyu’s chest were for the same kind of hungry desire. 

He rolled the condom on, pumped himself with a lubed hand, lined himself up with Seokmin’s leg over his shoulder. Practiced, muscle memory. He pressed inside, eyes intent on Seokmin’s face, not stopping until he bottomed out, hands against the mattress next to Seokmin’s head. Seokmin’s hands wrapped around his neck, pressed their mouths together in a sloppy, open mouthed kiss. His fingers found their way under the collar, slightest pressure, Mingyu grinding inside of him as static exploded behind his eyes.

When they broke apart, Mingyu whispered a harsh _fuck_ against his lips. Seokmin, all dark eyes and kiss swollen lips, smiled sweetly. 

“That’s the idea. Now, be a good boy and make me feel good.”

The words went from Mingyu’s brain to his dick in record time, and he propped his weight on his hands, easing out before rolling his hips and fucking inside of Seokmin carefully. Once, then again, and then he slammed inside of him hard enough to push him up the bed. Seokmin groaned, moving his leg off Mingyu’s shoulder and wrapping it tight around his waist.

“Yeah, just like that,” Seokmin ground out, heel pressed into Mingyu’s lower back. “So good for me.”

It wasn’t a secret. Mingyu was just as aware of it as everyone else. Praise did it for him. The collar made everything more intense, words crackling down his spine, harder than he had ever been in his entire life. He whimpered, bit back the sound as his face flushed hot. Seokmin stared up at him, caught somewhere between desire and something far more tender than the two of them normally allowed. 

He kept his pace like that, hard and measured, each thrust brushing past Seokmin’s prostate. Seokmin hummed, worked his hips against Mingyu, hands traveling down to stroke himself. Mingyu picked up the pace, thrust inside of Seokmin, easing up on the intensity in favor of speed. His back arched off the bed, lip between his teeth, eyes burning into Mingyu. 

“Come here baby,” Seokmin said. Now _that_ was unusual. Seokmin wasn’t one for pet names, but the word spread heat through Mingyu’s veins. He eased down, and Seokmin gripped him by the hair, turned his head to the side and sunk teeth into his neck around the collar. 

Stars exploded in his vision. Mingyu was okay before, but at the feeling of Seokmin’s tongue slipping under the collar he was too close for comfort, seconds from tipping over the edge. 

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” he gasped. Seokmin made a pleased hum against his skin. Mingyu’s hips stuttered and slowed. He needed a moment. His head was swimming, everything simultaneously dreamlike and razor sharp. 

Seokmin bit him harder, sure to leave a mark, before he pulled away, eyes boring into him and mouth turned down into something almost like disappointment. 

“Don’t stop. You’ve got to be good or I won’t let you come.”

Mingyu’s spine snapped taut and he nodded, fast and eager and if he had the awareness to be embarrassed he’d be beet red but all he wanted was to get off, to be good, to do what was asked of him.

He slammed into Seokmin, fucked him the way he knew he liked it, reached between their bodies and gripped his cock, stroked him in rhythm. Pleasure flowed easily. Things between them were not always easy but sex always was. The way Seokmin squeezed him between his thighs, the hand in his hair, the fluid motion of his body fucking back onto Mingyu’s cock. 

He was close. Seokmin, he knew, was close too. Mingyu groaned, his body shaking with it. Permission, maybe, was the thing he was missing. He looked down at Seokmin, who smirked up at him like he knew, like he’d read his mind.

“Should have gotten you a leash, too. Maybe you’d listen better if I could _make_ you listen.”

And that was what he needed. The image of Seokmin tugging him around, leashed and collared like some kind of —

Mingyu’s hips stuttered and he came, hand stroking Seokmin’s leaking cock between them. Stars, sparks, explosions of white. When he did it himself, it was nothing like this. Seokmin’s breathing turned to pants, thighs trembling. He was so close, Mingyu wanted him, wanted to see him come undone. Seokmin slipped his fingers under the collar again, gave Mingyu a tug that had him gasping against Seokmin’s neck, fingers twisting over the head of his cock while he worked through his own orgasm. Seokmin gasped, gave Mingyu’s collar one final tug, and came, spilling over Mingyu’s hand.

The silence was more sated and less deafening. Mingyu waited a while, let their breaths even out before he pulled out, made quick work of the condom and flopped against the bed. He stretched against the bed, the collar rubbing against his neck. He’d sort of forgotten it was there. Seokmin snorted next to him. He turned to narrow his eyes at him only to find him wearing a rare, genuine smile. 

“This was nice,” Seokmin said. Mingyu’s breath caught in his throat. Seokmin was radiant, post sex flush and come streaked over his abs. “Next time you want to try something...don’t feel like you can’t ask me.”

Mingyu reached out in the space between them and pinched Seokmin’s arm. He frowned, staring at the fingers lingering on his skin.

“What was that for?”

Mingyu grinned. “I’ve dreamed about fucking you into a nice person before. Had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming.”

Seokmin rolled his eyes. “Don’t be an ass.” He pressed Mingyu onto his back, straddled his hips. “And don’t get cocky. If you behave the rest of the tour we can show Minghao next time, if you want.”

An electric shock would have been gentler. Mingyu stared up at Seokmin. A question. An answer. A promise? 

Finally, Mingyu nodded.

“Yeah. Okay.” He held up his pinky and Seokmin took it. Their rings glinted in the low light of the hotel room. “Call.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
